kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Welcome to my talk page. If you have a problem with the content of this wiki, please try to contact of this wiki first. If you require general assistance from Wikia Staff, please use . New Owner Hello im parsonsda , i have now official adopted this site and i now own it, you were the latest to log in so im offering you a chance to become staff , all you do is leave a message on my talk an ill make you one, thanks for your time - parsonsda Your welcome dude, i really like Kid VS Kat if i can help in other things just tell me. Work for the site. Im offering you a job to work for this site, if you like to become one just leave a message on my talk i currently have a part of rollback giving you the power to undo damaged forms so add a message on my talk to become a rollback, of if you like to stay as you are also tell me, also we now have 2 episodes of Kid Vs Kat on site Just go to Videos to view them if you like, enjoy your time on the new rebuilt Kid vs Kat wikia Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 12:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing my poll =) -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 12:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Desysoping Hello, Uberfuzzy. Me and some friends got together in an effort to clean up this wiki by moving pages into an Episode namespace which Tedjuh tells me will be up and running tomorrow. We also deleted unused images and performed several other maintenance tasks. Two of the sysops, Parsonsda and Kidvskatfan, did not like the chances. I have scene noticed that you decratted/desysoped all of the users who helped with this project. I have no problem with this, as I nor any of us still require the powers (though Parsonsda returned them to me, for whatever reason), but I would like to ensure that good faith is still assumed and that we are all still on good terms with Wikia. Thank you, [[User:Stelercus|'Stelercus']] Talk 21:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree with Steler i have been following this on the RuneScape wiki and on the talk pages there he does partly flame the users there http://s602.photobucket.com/albums/tt101/Twigy_tag1/Vaati_The_Minish_Cap.gif Jason va vous tuer. Twigy. Rebirthing http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/9170/lulwhups.png The Clean Up Project of Stelercus Me and Parsonsda meant no harm toward Stelercus and his crew; the only problem we had was with him making these namespaces for the episodes and videos. Not until after the fact did me and Parsonsda find out that we lost most of our links to the videos and the episodes! Stelercus told us that it was problems with the links not correctly "linking" together; since he caused all the links to become messed up, Parsonsda asked him to fix it, but he said "For what reason?" This is the only reason we ended up blocking/trying to demote him; I don't know why Parsonsda gave him back his powers, but I just wanted to let you know the situation that went on. --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan